


Change of Season

by tetsubinatu



Series: Roses for Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/pseuds/tetsubinatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie leaves roses for Val. A drabble for the Valentine's Drabble Challenge at Lewis_challenge on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Season

Robbie's were not the only red roses beside a headstone today. He faltered, placing them carefully in the exact same place he always placed them. He'd never noticed the others before.

He waited for familiar sorrow to darken his vision until all he saw and remembered was Val, but the breeze whispered and the sun shone warmly, for a February day. Somewhere a chainsaw buzzed.

“I miss you, pet,” Robbie said. It was true... and yet.

The wide world waited; Laura at the car and James at the office.

Robbie patted the sun-warmed headstone and headed back to the car.


End file.
